Hipokrit
by planariang
Summary: Tetsuya benar cinta. Nash pura-pura mencinta. Dan Nash menyesal mengapa ia tak melihat ke dalam hati terkecilnya kalau sebenarnya ia mulai jatuh cinta. (nashkuroaka; au)


**Hipokrit**

 **knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi; no profit gained by making this fic, except for pleasure.**

 **warnings: au, ooc, lompat-lompat, mungkin typo**

...

Daun pintu berayun terbuka, mengikuti pendar cahaya lampu menyebar seketika di ruangan gelap setelah tangan yang merayap di dinding menekan saklar. Kerjap mata Tetsuya dan tubuhnya perlahan bangkit dari sofa, ditumpu oleh satu tangannya yang sebelumnya ia jadikan pengganti bantal. Senyum disertai mata sayu dihadiahkan pada Nash, berniat menaikkan semangat seseorang yang baru saja pulang kerja (katanya).

"Selamat datang, Nash-kun. Bagaimana lemburnya?"

(Bagaimana bersenang-senang dengan wanitanya?)

"Tak ada masalah." Nash membalas lembut dengan kuluman manis. Menghampiri Tetsuya dan mengacak rambutnya alih-alih mencium wajah pemuda berstatus kekasihnya. Tak ingin Tetsuya membaui alkohol dan asap rokok yang menempel di kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Mengapa tak tidur di kamar?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang."

Kekehan kecil, telapak tangannya mengacak jumput rambut biru cerah lagi. "Kau ini. Jangan menungguku, tidurlah lebih dulu—"

(Lagipula tak ada gunanya kau menunggu.)

"—aku pasti ada di sampingmu saat kau bangun pagi. Bukankah _biasanya_ selalu begitu?"

.

Langkah kaki konstan diarahkan ke dapur. Menyambangi punggung Tetsuya yang berkutat dengan teflon dan omelet yang dimasaknya. Menciumi tengkuk putih yang sensitif, menggoda alumnus SMA Seirin demi mengacaukan konsentrasi.

"Nash-kun, jangan—"

Tangan melingkar ke pinggang, "Tapi kamu sangat manis pagi ini, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya." Aroma vanilla dari rambut Tetsuya menggelitik hidung bangir Nash. Begitu pula dengan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari seharusnya.

Memancing si pirang pucat untuk berkomentar; "Tetsuya, rambutmu makin panjang."

"Ah ya, aku belum memotongnya bulan ini."

"Mau aku bantu memotong rambutmu?"

Tetsuya meminta agar pelukan Nash dilonggarkan supaya ia bisa memindahkan omelet matang ke piring kosong di konter. "Kau mau? Biasanya Akashi-kun yang membantuku tapi seminggu ini ia sedang sibuk jadi—"

Nash memotong kalimat Tetsuya dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Mengambil alih piring berisi menu sarapan pagi mereka untuk dibawa ke meja makan.

"Tentu saja. Aku _juga_ lumayan terampil menggunakan gunting."

.

Tetsuya mengerang di bawahnya. Bulir-bulir peluh jatuh dari wajah dan tubuh tanpa busana, meresap ke dalam sprei kusut yang terlalu banyak diremas oleh tangan pucat Tetsuya. Dada naik turun mengikuti isapan dan hembusan napas yang memburu. Kecupan, pagutan, gigitan, cakaran. Kulit Tetsuya dipenuhi oleh bercak merah yang tersebar acak.

"Aku cinta kamu," dituturkan Tetsuya dengan lirih, sorot matanya adalah sorotan mata orang jatuh cinta.

Nash tersenyum miring, membalas pengakuan cinta Tetsuya (yang entah keberapa) dengan bungkaman lembut di bibir.

(Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu.)

.

Dulu, seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou menaruh hati pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Nash melakukan segala cara untuk merebut hati Tetsuya terlebih dahulu sebelum Seijuurou mendapatkannya. Bukan karena ia juga memiliki perasaan serupa Seijuurou. Semua di dasari oleh dengki yang terlanjur mengkarat pada si individu dan preferensi absolutnya.

.

Nash dan Seijuurou berdiri di garis yang sama dengan takdir yang serupa; pos-pos pemberhentian identik dan jalan berkelok yang mendekati setara. Namun di balik semua kesepadanan di antara mereka—yang pada awalnya membuat keduanya menjadi karib untuk waktu yang lama—selalu ada satu yang memegang posisi paling unggul di antara keduanya.

Seijuurou memegang jumlah poin tertinggi ketimbang Nash yang notabene mulai mencoba membelokkan takdirnya. Iri menelusuk masuk. Apapun yang dicoba untuk diraih oleh Seijuurou akan ia perjuangkan; karir, posisi, jabatan, peringkat, status, orang terkasih—

Semua.

Semuanya coba ia rebut dengan sifat muka duanya hingga teman berambut merahnya memilih mundur perlahan tanpa sadar. Kemudian Nash menyamarkannya dengan kalimat bertolak belakang yang terdengar sangat busuk di telinganya sendiri.

"Harusnya kau yang menjadi manajer marketing, Akashi. Bukan aku," ujar Nash saat mereka menikmati makan siang bersama. Pura-pura merasa bersalah.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di pojok kantin kantor. Spot paling nyaman dengan jendela besar yang merefleksikan potret kota dengan gedung-gedung yang saling berlomba untuk menjadi yang tertinggi; persis seperti keadaannya dan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menyendok sup tahunya tenang, "Bos memilihmu karena kau lebih pantas. Jangan merendah Nash, seperti bukan kau saja."

(Ini memang bukan aku, Akashi.)

"Lagipula, aku cukup puas dengan posisiku sekarang," tambah Akashi.

.

Nash menang. Satu poin bertambah ke dalam skornya.

Ia bahagia.

Ia (seharusnya) bahagia. Namun aneh—Nash tidak merasakannya.

Ada apa? Mengapa? Tidakkah seharusnya ia merasa bahagia dan puas setelah apa yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu dari sekian _kompetisi_ mereka berdua?

Ada yang baru saja disadari oleh Nash ketika Seijuurou membalas kalimat munafiknya saat mereka makan siang bersama. Nyatanya bukan bahagia atau puas yang dirasakan oleh Nash, melainkan haus. Ia butuh lebih banyak kemenangan—kemenangan yang dapat membuat lawan berbalut status teman karibnya terpuruk jauh sekali ke dalam.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berdua dengan Tetsuya adalah saat training karyawan magang. Nash menangkap ada yang lain dengan Seijuurou ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut secerah langit. Dari pancaran matanya yang melembut seiring dengan percakapan yang semakin berkembang. Dari gesturnya di hadapan pemuda irit emosi itu selama satu minggu mereka berdua—Seijuurou dan Nash—memimpin proyek training para karyawan baru. Dari ajakan makan siang bersama yang diutarakan tanpa basa-basi yang berputar-putar.

Nash tahu;

Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta.

.

Apa yang spesial dari Kuroko Tetsuya?

Sampai pada dia yang resmi menjalin status kekasih bersama orang yang bersangkutan—setelah berbagai usaha yang dilakukan Nash untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya dari Seijuurou dan membuat hati pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu tercuri olehnya, Nash masih tak mengerti. Bahkan ketika hari-harinya lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama dengan Tetsuya hingga memutuskan untuk mengajaknya tinggal seatap, sesuatu yang dianggap spesial hingga menggelitik perasaan Seijuurou pun masih belum bisa Nash temukan dalam sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Atau mungkin karena selama ini Nash mencarinya dengan kacamata yang salah.

.

"Tetsuya, mestinya kau mencoba untuk menjadi guru kalau itu cita-citamu."

Tetsuya terkadang bercerita tentang segala hal yang dilaluinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun masa hidupnya pada Nash ketika mereka berbaring berdekat-dekatan di kasur saat menunggu kantuk datang. Seolah mendukung pada awalnya, namun tujuan implisit yang diharapkan Nash adalah membatasi temu muka Tetsuya dengan Seijuurou.

Satu minggu kemudian, Tetsuya memasukkan surat pengunduran diri di kantor dan mendaftar untuk menjadi guru TK.

.

Ada masanya pria berumur seperempat abad itu mencecap titik terjenuh. Ketika ia tak bisa lagi mendapatkan kepuasan saat melihat Seijuurou dan biner merahnya yang kentara memperlihatkan luka (terutama ketika melihat Tetsuya dan senyum yang diarahkan padanya). Ketika ia tak sanggup lagi mencari poin spesial dari orang yang dikencaninya. Ketika ia bosan berbohong dan berbohong dan berbohong pada Tetsuya setiap ia pulang larut; alih-alih kerja lembur di kantor, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu minum-minum di bar dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita.

Malam itu ia pulang dengan membawa orang lain. Logikanya ditendang jauh oleh alkohol. Ia tak mengingat banyak. Satu-satunya yang masih bisa ditangkapnya mengenai situasi malam itu adalah pertengkaran hebat.

Keesokan paginya ia tak menemukan Tetsuya di manapun. Orang yang dibawanya—yang ia sendiri tak ingat siapa—tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Pecahan keramik tersebar di lantai ruang tengah.

Lisensi pengajar milik Tetsuya—sepertinya ia baru saja mendapatkannya, Nash tak tahu pasti—dilihatnya tersimpan di atas meja.

.

Seijuurou memukulnya di kantor.

"Tetsuya ada bersamaku," katanya. Suaranya menusuk dan berbahaya. Jelas sekali anti dengan pengkhianatan yang dibuat Nash pada Tetsuya.

"Kalau kau tak mencintainya, lalu untuk apa kau mengencaninya?"

(Untuk membuatmu terpuruk, Seijuurou. Apa aku berhasil?)

.

Waktu pertama kali berkenalan, Nash memotret diri Tetsuya sebagai orang yang irit bicara, serius, dan paling unggul dalam mengatur emosi. Saat tinggal bersama, ia menemukan kalau Tetsuya sedikit lambat dan ceroboh. Ketika Tetsuya tak lagi di sampingnya, ia (mau tak mau) mengakui kalau ia merindukan senyum manis guru muda itu.

.

"Tetsuya tak mau menemuimu."

"Oh."

"Dia tahu kau berbohong hampir tiap malam."

Ia diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kaupikirkan, Nash? Menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi kau sendiri tidak mencintainya?"

(Karena aku ingin membuatmu terpuruk, Akashi.)

((Tapi sepertinya malah aku yang terpuruk di sini.))

.

Tetsuya benar cinta. Nash pura-pura mencinta. Dan Nash menyesal mengapa ia tak melihat ke dalam hati terkecilnya kalau sebenarnya ia mulai jatuh cinta.

 **end**

.

 **footnote:** karena saya merasa butuh nulis Nash yang begini hahaha. terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
